team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fake Friendly Ghost Prank/ Transcript (Part 2)
Synopsis After seeing the "ghost" that's haunting them, Geo and Bot try to escape the madness with Milli in hot pursuit. Intro: Haunted Hallways (The story continues from the last episode where Milli's chasing Bot and Geo in the hallway.) Bot: Geo, quick! We'll be safe over here! Milli: Not for long! (The chase continues Scooby-Doo style in a hallway full of doors. Eventually, the boys run directly into Milli, and flee behind a corner.) Geo: Check if she's still there. Bot: No, you. Geo: *thinks for a bit* Rock, Paper, Scissors for it? Bot: Okay. Both: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SAY SHOOT!! (Bot chooses scissors while Geo has chosen rock. Geo has won.) Geo: YES!! Bot: Nuh-uh. Scissors cuts rock. Geo: Aw, how do you always win? (Geo looks out the hallway and is hesitant.) *nervously* Uh, are you sure about this? Bot: Come on. I insist. *hands Geo a flashlight* (Geo then walks down the hall timidly looking for the ghost. As he's walking, he goes by Milli, who has changed her dress to match the wall. She touches Geo.) Geo: *freaked out* AH!! WHAT WAS THAT?!! *frantically points the flashlight all around* (As Geo's freaked out, Milli comes out of hiding, grabs her costume from a hat rack, and tiptoes in front of her room. She then stands in front of her flashlight with her megaphone in hand. Cuts back to Geo, who calms down.) Well, I guess it´s all- *a light shines behind him* -clear? (He turn around slowly to see Milli´s shadow on the light.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *backs away* Milli: Hiiiii, Geo. It's dark and scary in the fountain headquarters, just like me stealing your soul. *no answer* Geo? (camera zooms out to show that he's gone) Son of a duck. *looks at the screen* What? You didn't think I'd actually curse, did you? (Meanwhile, Geo runs back to where Bot's hiding.) Geo: Now what? Bot: Well, according to my robot computer... *an 8 shows up on the screen* we need to hide in this room. What number is this? *short pause* 8, right! (camera widens to show numbered doors) Where's room 8? *the door with the 8 lights up* Right here! (they go in and hide under the bed) Safe and sound. Right, Geo? *no answer* Geo? (the camera widens to show Geo sucking his thumb) *slowly* Okay.. (whistling is heard) *whispering* Shh, here she comes! Milli: Geo and Bot must've gotten into this room. Where are they hiding? *short pause* Oh, yeah! They're right there under the bed! Bot: Wait, WHAT?!! Geo: Uh, we're not under the bed!! Bot: *whispering* GEO!! Geo: *whispering* Quiet, Bot! Bot: You be quiet. You already blew our cover. (At the start of the next line, Milli looms over them and hugs them from behind.) Geo: Well maybe if you didn't make me nervous, I wouldn't have to- *gets squished* -blab? (they both notice Milli in costume) Crazy Hiding Geo and Bot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (they hide in the bathroom) Bot: *whispering* Check outside. Geo: *whispering* Okay. *opens the door* Is Chilly Milli still here? *short pause* She is? *closes the door* Well, at least she doesn't know we're in here. (Footsteps are heard again before Geo slowly opens the slot to the door. He sees the "ghost.") AHH!! *closes the slot* (Geo's Umi-phone then rings as he takes it out. Sensing that it's the ghost, he turns it around before he picks up.) *in a high-pitched voice* Hollo! Milli: I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THE DOOR!! Geo: No, no door here. Bye! (He hangs up before hearing banging sounds. Suddenly, Bot grabs Geo inside the bathtub before he hyperventilating.) Bot: Geo, calm down! Geo: *normal tone* THIS IS BAD!! SHE'S GONNA GET US AND TAKE OUR SOULS AND- Bot: Geo, relax. *strokes Geo* Everything's gonna be okay. Geo: How about a little hug? (Bot hugs Geo) *relieved* Ahhh. Good thing you're not the ghost. Bot: Yeah. (Milli comes in through the wall) Geo and Bot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Milli: HUG TIME!! Geo and Bot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *hide under the couch* Milli: *laughs* Where are you? Geo: WE'RE NOT UNDER THE SOFA!! *Bot facepalms* Milli: A-HA!! (She lifts the sofa up, only to see that they're gone and looks around the room. The camera then cuts to show Geo and Bot in the TV. Bot then notices the cord.) Bot: I got an idea. *plugs in and turns on the TV* (Milli notices and comes over) Geo: Welcome back to the late morning show, with yours truly, Leo. Here's Bob with the weather. Bot: Thanks Leo. The weather will rise to a high of 84 degrees Fahrenheit at 3:30 p.m today with a 14 mph wind speed and a 90% chance of rain. And then there'll be a beautiful rainbow. *brief pause* Back to you, Leo. Geo: Thanks Bob. As a reminder, if you want to watch yesterday's baseball game, go to channel 9 because they'll be airing it in 15 seconds. Milli: Hmm, Channel 9 sure sounds fun. *changes to channel 9* (The TV changes to show multiple Geos and Bots playing baseball.) *whispering to the viewer* I honestly can't believe they think that they can fool me. Maybe I should scare them now... *thinks for a moment* Nah. let's have some fun. *changes the channel* (The TV changes to a rap to show a rap backdrop with rap music playing. Geo then appears, wearing sunglass and a gold chain.) Geo: My name Jumpin' Geo and I'm here to say that tonight's gone wrong in a *making the cuckoo sign* crazy way!! I saw a ghost in my house and it made me scream, but I ran away. THAT'S RIGHT!! I had to flee. Her name is Chilly Milli and I had to act quick, so I hid in the TV and the channels she flicked. She thought that she would catch me but she doesn't know that I'm not really in a *sees Milli in the TV* music videoooo... Bot: DID YOU HAVE TO BLOW OUR COVER?!! Geo: You were staring at me and being creepy! Wha- *sees that the TV's unplugged* YOU DIDN'T EVEN PLUG IN THE TV!! Bot: Of course I- *sees Milli holding the cord* -diiid. *record scratches* You unplugged it, did you? Milli: *nods* And for the record, I just want to say that I love it when you guys argue. Geo: RUN. The Chase Continues (Milli continues chasing Geo and Bot while laughing. Eventually, they hid behind the stairs, but she finds them.) Milli: HIIIIIII!! *chases Geo and Bot laughing* Geo and Bot: *running up the stairs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *running down the stairs* -HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Geo: BOT!! THE ELEVATOR!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!! (they get inside) Where do we go? Bot: Well, we want to get as far away as we can from her, so we need to push the button with the highest number on it. (buttons with numbers 1-10 are shown) Which button has the highest number? *the button with a 10 glows* Yeah, that one! It has a ten on it. *presses the button* Geo: Now we'll be safe on the tenth floor. *Milli clears her throat* What a load of- (As soon as Geo says the last word, a harmonica is heard. The camera zooms out to show Bot playing it.) Bot: What? Don't wanna get banned. *puts soap in Geo's mouth* Geo: *spits out the soap* Whatever. *elevator closes* Milli: *runs to the stairs* I gotta get to the tenth floor. Count with me. *running up the stairs* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! We made it! (the elevator dings before opening) *looking around* I don't see them anywhere. (the camera zooms out to show them on the ceiling) Where's Geo and Bot? *short pause* On the ceiling? (the boys escape before Milli looks up) Bot: *running* That was a close one. Kitchen Calamity (The boys run down to the kitchen where they barricade the door. Geo hides in a vase full of flowers, while Bot hides as a lamp by standing on one foot. Bot then gets an idea.) Bot: Bet you can't go 5 seconds without keeping your mouth shut. Geo: Oh yeah? (The camera goes back to Milli eavesdropping on them from behind the door. Two lines later, she smirks evilly at the viewer.) Well, 10 Umi-bucks says that I CAN!! Bot: Well, 20 says that you CAN'T!! Geo: YOU'RE ON!! (The camera cuts back inside the kitchen where Bot places a stopwatch. A picture of it pops up on the screen.) Bot: Prepare to lose. Geo: Whatever you say. (They hide again before Milli comes through the door. The stopwatch on the screen starts counting immediately after.) Milli: Where are you? Geo: Uh, not in the flowers! (The stopwatch buzzes and stops at four seconds as Geo covers his mouth. Milli checks in the vase to see that he's disappeared.) Milli: *to herself* Where is he? (She hears something slamming and goes to check it out. The camera cuts to a row of 3 cupboards.) Cupboards... Geo must be in one of them, which means I'm gonna need your help. Let's go. (she walks closer to the cupboards to investigate) Geo! Come out, come out, wherever you are! (she walks in front of the first cupboard) *to the viewer* Is Geo in *opens it* HERE?!! *short pause* No. *walks to the second one* Is Geo in *opens it* HERE?!! *short pause* No. *walks to the third one*. Only one cupboard left. *reaches out* Geo: Uh, I'm not in that one!! *covers his mouth* Milli: Really? *opens the cupboard and sees Geo* AHA!! Geo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Geo runs back to the kitchen, closes the door, and jumps on the counter. He then goes where Bot's hiding.) Bot: HA! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T LAST 5 SECONDS! Geo: It hasn't even been 5 SECONDS?!! Bot: Yep. I can show you on my stopwatch in my... Bot, Bo Bot-o-mat! (he pulls out a stopwatch with a 4 on it) *to the viewer* What number is on this stopwatch? 4, yeah! *to Geo* You only lasted four seconds! Geo: FOUR SECONDS MY- (As soon as Geo curses, Bot censors it out again, this time with an air horn.) Bot: Unacceptable. *puts soap in Geo's mouth* Geo: *spits out the soap* I always lose the bet. Bot: *laughs* Alright, Geo. Pay up. Geo: *pays Bot 20 Umi-Dollars* At least Chilly Milli isn't here. (the whistle is heard) Well, we're still here together. Right, Bot? *no answer* Bot? *sees Milli in costume* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *runs away* ￼Melody Mischief (Geo runs to the music room before getting a call.) Geo: I’m getting a call! *picks up* Bot! Where are you? Bot: I’m in my room. How about you? Geo: Well, I don’t know for sure, but it has a lot of instruments. Bot: *to the viewer* What room is Geo in? *short pause* The music room! (the whistling is heard) Geo: Uh oh. Better hang up. Meet you later. Bye! *hangs up* (Geo stands in front of Milli’s piano trying to hide. The piano then plays one of it’s keys by itself, scaring Geo.) YIPE!! (Milli appears behind Geo) Milli: Did you really think you would get away? *turns invisible* There's nowhere else for you to go. (the piano starts playing Symphony #5 in C minor) Give up Geo There's nowhere to go You weren't able to escape me anyhow Because with me, there's no one that can save you now You'll pay the toll I'll get you whole And then I'll steal your soooooooooul Give up Geo You have been running from me for a little while You know that I can really be a little vile Cause I wanna haunt you, I wanna haunt you, I really, really, really, really, really, really want to I really really really want to make you scared You will be really frightened knowing that I'm there You can't do anything any-anyhow So.. Give up now (Milli then stops singing after seeing that Geo's escaped.) Dang it. (As Geo runs away, the instruments behind him play by themselves. Geo then runs out of the room.) Alone In The Attic (The camera cuts to Geo running away to a dead end. After seeing Milli's shadow, he flicks his eyes all around before noticing the attic door and opening it. He then climbs up and closes the door before seeing Bot.) Geo: How did you get up here? Bot: Well, it's a long story. *narrating* After losing the bet, you cursed even louder than a robot sneeze. So I ran away, got into the attic before Chilly Mill could see me, and hid. Then you came, and here we are. Geo: Oh. *steps on a stick* WHAT WAS THAT?!! Bot: It sounded like something breaking. *looks at the camera* What made that sound? *short pause* A stick? *looks down* Oh yeah, Geo stepped on a stick and it broke! Geo: That was really scary. (an owl is heard hooting) Bot: Listen. *the sound is heard again* What made that sound? (an owl appears) An owl, right! Geo: I almost thought it was the- (the whistling is head) Bot: Uh oh. Looks like we're not alone in here, Geo. *no answer* Geo? (Geo is seen sucking his thumb before the whistling is heard again. Geo then faints and Bot pours cold water on him to wake him up.) Geo: Thanks for that. (At the start of the next line, Milli pops up slowly behind a box. ) I was gonna be knocked out forever if you didn't- Bot: *sees Milli* Uh.... (Milli leans closer) Geo: *confused* What? (A little girl pops up on Bot's belly screen.) Bot: *like a little girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Bot runs away, his satellite falling off in the process. He runs back to put it on, only to do the same thing.) *still sounding like a little girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *runs away again* Milli: What's his problem? (Geo slowly turns around to see her before getting terrified.) Geo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (He runs away, his roller skates falling off in the process. Like Bot, he runs back and puts them on, and screams again.) AHH!! *runs away* Basement Blitz (The camera cuts to Geo and Bot running into the kitchen before catching their breath.) Bot: That ghost is tricky. Geo: If only I had my shape belt. Then we could escape her, but I can't find it! *DUN DUN DUN* Bot: *sees a note* Hey, what's this? *reading it* "Wanna get in SHAPE? Come down to the basement." Geo, she must've hid your shape belt in the basement! Geo: T-THE BASEMENT?!! *DUN DUN DUN* Bot: I know you're afraid of the dark, but it's gonna be okay. I'll come with you. Geo: But what if the g-ghost is in there? *DUN DUN DUN* (It's then revealed that Bot's been playing the dramatic music on his belly screen.) *angrily* DO YOU HAVE TO PLAY THAT NOW, YOU LITTLE B- (Bot censors out Geo's curse again by playing a tuba on his belly screen.) Bot: What is up with you and your profanity? *puts soap in Geo's mouth* Geo: *spits out the soap* Sorry, I'm just freaked out by the basement. Bot: Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. C'mon. (They open the basement door and walk down the stairs.) Geo: How are we gonna find my shape belt? Bot: Well, remember when the shape bandit stole it? Geo: So? Bot: So, I put my Robo-Tracker on it if anyone else tries to do it. *tracker starts beeping* See? If we count the number of beeps, we'll know where the shape belt is. And we'll start with those doors. (numbered doors appear) Robo-Tracker, activate! *turns it on*. Count the beeps with me. *beep* 1, *beep* 2, *beep* 3! 3 beeps! (camera zooms out) Where's the number 3? (the door with the 3 lights up) Yeah, right there! *goes inside with Geo* Geo: Look, tunnels with numbers on them! Bot: Let's use the tracker. Count the beeps. *beep* 1, *beep* 2, *beep* 3, *beep* 4, *beep* 5! 5, beeps. (camera zooms out) Where's the 5 tunnel? (the 5 tunnel lights up) Over there! *goes in with Geo* (boxes with numbers are shown) Geo: My shape belt must be in one of the those boxes. Bot: Well, we know what to do. Count with me! *beep* 1, *beep* 2, *beep* 3, *beep* 4, *beep* 5, *beep* 6, *beep* 7, *beep* 8! 8 beeps. (camera zooms out) Where's the 8? (the 8 box lights up) At the top! *brings it down* Let's go, Geo. Geo: I don't know... Bot: Cone on, you can do it! Geo: *reluctant* Okay. (Geo opens the box to show Milli inside with his shape belt.) Milli: *in costume* Looking for this? Take it, *leans over* iiiiif yooou daaareee. Geo: *gulps* Here goes. (He covers his eyes while slowly reaching for the shape belt.) Bot: Come on, Geo. You can do it. (After a few seconds, he finally grabs it.) Geo: Got it! Milli: *hugging Geo* Aw, what a brave soul. I can't wait to steal it. *reaches out* Bot: Let's get out of here! (Bot grabs Geo and the boys escape) Bedsheet Battle Geo: Whew, I thought it was over. Bot: Yeah, but what about the ghost? Geo: Maybe we can make a vacuum. It's the best weapon for catching ghosts. And I can do it with my... (he pulls out his...) Shape Splitter! *makes a blueprint* This is how we're gonna make a vacuum out of 3-D shapes. The first shape we need to split is a rectangular prism. When you see a rectangular prism, shout, "rectangular prism!" (A cube appears, then a cone, then a rectangular prism.) RECTANGULAR PRISM! *splits it in half horizontally* This can be the body of the vacuum. *puts it* Now we need to split a cylinder. When you see a cylinder, shout, "cylinder!" (A sphere appears, then a cube, then a cylinder.) CYLNDER!! *cuts it in half vertically* This can be the suction tube. *puts it* The next shape we need is a cone. When you see a cone, say, "cone!" (A pyramid appears, then an octahedron, then a cylinder, then a cone.) CONE!! *cuts off the tip* This can be the funnel. *puts it* The last shape we need to split is a sphere. When you see a sphere, say, "sphere!" (A cylinder appears, then a pentahedron, then a dodecahedron, then a sphere.) SPHERE!! *cuts off the front portion* This can be the bag. Now, to make these shapes into a ghost-sucking vacuum, sing super shapes with me! (Blue energy blasts come out of Geo's hands as he turns the shapes into a vacuum.) Super Shapes! Bot: Wow, a ghost-sucking vacuum! Geo: I know. It's awesome! (the whistling is heard) And just in time. Come on, Bot! Bot: Okay. *to the viewer* Remember to warn us if you see the ghost. (The two walk forward in the hallway looking for Milli. The camera cuts to a painting of Milli in costume, that they stop in front of. She then moves from inside the painting, spying on them. Two lines later, she signals the viewer to stay quiet.) Bot: I don't see her. Geo: Me neither. Bot: Well, we better keep looking. She could pop out on us when we least- *pauses abruptly* Both: What's that? The ghost? In that painting? Bot: *knocks on the painting* Oh, it's just a painting. Geo: *grunts* This vacuum's heavy. (The boys put down the vacuum and stop to rest. As they catch their breath, Milli slides the glass panel of the painting out of the way and starts to come out of her hiding place.) *to the viewer* What? The ghost? BEHIND US?!! Bot: Geo, the vacuum! (Geo turns on the vacuum, sucking Milli inside) Geo: YES!! We finally got rid of that stupid ghost!! Bot: Yeah, no more romance for her! (As the boys are roasting Milli, she gradually gets angry at them. She then comes out through the bag breathing heavily.) Geo: *nervously* I think she's mad. Bot: She's not. (Milli draws an angry face on her cosrtume) Oh. Geo: RUN. (The boys run away before Milli pauses the episode) Milli: For the record, I know they were roasting the ghost instead of me. I just wanted to have a little more fun with them. *chases after them* The Truth Is Revealed (Geo and Bot flee from the ghost until they reach a dead end.) Bot: We're trapped! Geo: Well, at least the ghost isn't here. Milli: *appears out of nowhere* You were saying? Geo: I really need to keep my mouth shut. Bot: Definitely. (Milli slowly approaches them) *quickly* GEO, BEFORE WE GET OUR SOULS TAKEN AWAY, I HAVE A CONFESSION: SOMETIMES I WEAR SHAPE BELT WHILE YOU'RE ASLEEP!! Geo: WELL, I GUESS THIS IT!! Both: *covering their eyes* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Milli: *snickers* Hey, guys. Geo: *nervously* What? Milli: I'm not a ghost. It's a costume. Bot: A costume? (Milli reveals herself) Geo: *to the viewer* Who's inside the ghost costume? *short pause* Both: *shocked* MILLI?!! Milli: *laughs loudly* YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!! *continues laughing* YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT I WAS GONNA TAKE YOUR SOULS!! Bot: Wait, it was all a prank? Milli: Yep. Geo: But what about that scary shadow I kept seeing? Milli: I used my flashlight and spoke to you with a megahorn. *demonstrates* Bot: What about the floating candle? Milli: I used my fishing rod. *holds up her fishing rod* Geo: But how did you go through walls and stuff? Milli: Ghost mode. *flips a switch and goes through Geo and Bot* Bot: And your invsiblity? Milli: *press a button* Scary, right? *turns visible again* Serves you right for putting a gallon of lemon juice in my mouth. Geo and Bot: *think for a moment* Ohhhhhhhh. Bot: clever plan, Milli. Geo: Yeah. And that costume looks just like you. Milli: Yep. Geo: *relizes* And we still fell for it? (Milli nods) *breathes deeply* F- (As Geo curses, Milli censors it out by playing an organ.) Bot: *to Geo* Wow, you are such a potty mouth. (Bot puts soap in Geo's mouth) *to Milli* Nice touch with the F-minor chord, though. Geo: *spits out the soap* Yeah, sorry for the lemon juice. Milli: You better be. Maybe the real ghost could get you. (Geo and Bot don shocked faces) Just kidding. (they all laugh) Epilogue (The camera shows the team sleeping in the living room in their sleeping bags. A gust of wind then appears, startling Geo and waking him up. He then looks around before being startled by more wind. He then clings to Milli, who's still sleeping.) Geo: *nervously* M-Milli? Milli: *wakes up* What's wrong? Geo: I'm getting scared. Milli: It's just the wind, Geo. You're letting your imagination control your feelings. (Geo is still scared) *to the viewer* Guess I need to help him. (Milli turns on her flashlight and shines it on herself. Geo, seeing this, gets frightened. Geo: AHH!! *covers his eyes* That shadow's scary. Milli: See? Your imagination's just making you scared. (A light bulb appears over Milli's head) I've got an idea. (Milli puts her hands in front of the flashlight and makes a shadow puppet of a bird. She then makes chirping sounds to get Geo's attention.) Geo: *sees the shadow puppet* Umi-friend? What's that? *short pause* A bird? (Milli makes more chriping sounds before winking at the viewer.) Oh, yeah. It does look like a bird. (Milli makes a shadow puppet of a snake before making hissing sounds.) What is that? *short pause* A snake? *recognizes it* Oh, yeah. Milli: Now let's see if he knows my tricks. (Milli stands in front of the flashlight and waves at Geo.) Geo: Uh, w-what's that? *short pause* Milli? Oh, yeah. My imagination has been *drowsy* the best of meeeeee... *yawns and falls asleep* Milli: Thanks for your help Umi-friend. I could've never done it without you. And remember, don't be mean to your friends. You might just get what you deserve. (Milli goes back to sleep and dreams of the crazy shake dance.) The end Running Gag -Milli hugging Geo. -Milli scaring Geo and Bot. -Bot censoring out Geo's cursing before putting soap in his mouth. -Geo getting scared of Milli's shadow. -Geo exposing his (and sometimes Bot's) hiding place. Trivia -In the beginning of the episode, Milli was cutting her costume, foreshadowing the prank. -In the epilogue, Geo gets scared after hearing the sound of wind. This is similar to the episode "Night Of The Dark City." -Chilly Milli is a parody of the ghost known as "Bloody Mary"